Custard watches The Visit/Beaten up by Chiro
Custard: I Like to Watch The Visit Please. Video Manager: Coming Up! Custard: Thanks (at the Save-Ums' house) Custard: I Wish this film is ahi (Back at home) Custard: Yay! I got The Visit on DVD, I'm going to watch it right now! (After the movie) Custard: Wow! That was a funny movie i hope i'll force my mom to watch The Visit for betraying me. Gumball Watterson: Custard what did you say that you we're? Custard: Um! The Visit. Gumball Watterson: Custard you Traitor! That Film is a Universal Horror Movie You're Banned Any Universal Horror Movies and Drama, That's It You're Grounded Grounded Grounded until Jumpstart Learning System has a App Game and i'm gonna set it on fire! (Gumball sets The Visit DVD on Fire) Spyro: Gumball Did i hear Custard watched The Visit? Gumball Watterson: You most currently did. Spyro: Custard! I Though you were a good user and all you want to do is Threaded Friendly Users with Horror Movies and Horror Shows! Tyrannor: Custard! How Dare you Watch The Visit? you know You're strongly banned from Universal Horror Movies. Red Claw: Also You're strongly banned from Warner Bros Horror Movies. Carnotaurus: You're strongly banned from Columbia Horror Movies. Bing Bong: And Other Thing you won't be able to user Supernatural Stuff to Scare are friends as Cujo did. Toothless: I Understand you betrayed Azura and decided to be with Luna Minani. Po: If i Catch you Watching Vampire Diaries with Cujo, Rottweiler, Mongrel, Althea Andrea, Pennywise and Gage Creed. Alex: Gumball's Right you are Grounded Grounded Grounded until How to Train Your Dragon Trilogy is Complete. Crash Bandicoot: And When How to Train Your Dragon Trilogy is complete you'll be forced to Watch all 3 films now go to you're room! Wait! Before you go, I have to tell you. Y-O-U-A-R-E-N-O-T-C-O-O-L! You are not cool! Custard: Back off you all! I wish all of you were dead from Dr. Eggman and his robots. Gumball: Custard, how dare you wish us we were dead from Dr. Eggman and his robots? That's it! Someone is going to beat you up. Do you know who he is? I'll give you a hint. He is 13-14 years old and is at first hesitant in accepting his role as leader of the Hyperforce, but gradually comes to accept his destiny of becoming a defender of Shuggazoom and later the universe. He falls head-over-heels in love with a female protagonist, Jinmay the robot. He pilots the Torso Tank Driver 1, which forms the torso and limbs of the Super Robot. Custard: I don't want to be beaten up by Chiro. Gumball: That's right! Chiro is going to beat you up! Chiro, beat Custard up right now! (Chiro appears as the Dramatic Chipmunk sound effect plays) Chiro: This is what you will get for watching The Visit. Now I'm going to perform the Thunder Punch on you! Prepare for some bleeding! (Jay then hides Chiro beating Custard up) Jay: Don't let your kids watch it! Category:Custard's grounded days Category:Grounded Videos by ComedyYes HorrorNo Category:The Save-Ums' grounded days Category:Jetix show Category:SRMTHFG! show Category:Protected Pages Trivia